Touranment Fest
by ripitupgenki
Summary: what happens when the group stops between tournaments to rest and enjoy the holiday? GxH pairing Multiple Holidays.
1. Mid Winter Fest

_AAN: An attempt at a quick holiday story, I hope you all enjoy it even if it is late. _

**Tournament Fest**

The group continued on their way, they had won the M-1 grand prix and were on their way to the next cup. After meeting up with Allan again Genki seemed to be more serious lately. Holly had never found out exactly why, but she knew something had changed. The boy no longer tried to strategize and get the monsters to listen to him that way, instead he went by instinct and let them fight as they saw fit most of the time. Though perplexed by his sudden change she hadn't gotten a chance to speak with him about it. She smiled remembering there was a holiday coming up, she knew her band needed some rest and this would be the perfect excuse.

"Hare." she approached the master mind of the group first, "Mid winter festival is coming up, why don't we find a good spot to rest and celebrate it together?" He looked over at her; she could see the wheels of his mind turning.

"That's a good idea Holly. We could use the rest, plus I bet the group would love to celebrate a holiday together." Hare grinned, getting a smile of approval from Holly. The group traveled awhile till they found a beautiful spot by a small waterfall. Hare got the groups attention after their afternoon meal for his announcement.

"Hey guys, Holly and I were thinking we could stop and rest here awhile. Mid-winter festival is coming up and we could all enjoy it together."

"But its warm chi…"

"Doesn't matter, its only warm here cause this area is in the sub tropics. We can still celebrate." Mocchi smiled happily, Genki gave his trademark grin as the other nodded in approval. "Alright it's decided then." Holly smiled then said,

"We should have a big feast, we have a couple of days to gather what we need. I'm sure there are plenty of indigenous plants to make things out of."

"Golem will help gather supplies."

"Yeah, it should be fun." Genki called more then willing to help. Holly used a stick and wrote out a rough list of things they might need. They all picked something to look for.

* * *

><p>Once done the group split up to either explore or relax. Holly approached Genki as he rummaged through his bag,<p>

"Genki would you mind if I borrowed that book you have?" He glanced up at her with a smile.

"Not at all." he pulled it out and handed it to her. "Hey Holly… what exactly is mid-winter festival about?" his voice soft and unsure. She gave him a blank stare for a moment then took a seat beside him with a small smile.

"It's about being together with family and friends to celebrate not only making it through another year, but doing so together. It usually falls during the coldest and darkest time of year, making even that time seem better. Atleast it always did in my village. We used to make small things for each other as a way of showing appreciation for the love given to us by are friends and family." she glanced over at him now seeing a smile on his face, his eyes showing recognition and appreciation.

"Thanks, I'm sure that seemed like a silly question."

"No, not at all. There are times I forget you aren't from this world. There's nothing wrong with asking about things you don't understand." he nodded, "Genki… are there any holidays like this in your world." He glanced over to her now,

"Yeah there are some, though for each country and culture it's different. I know the United States and most European countries celebrate Christmas in which people gather on the eve or day of Christmas and exchange gifts as well as being with friends and family. My country does celebrate Christmas but not the way the US or Europe does. Usually there is more of a festival on New Years Eve and we do exchange gifts then." Holly looked thoughtful a moment,

"So your world is a bit more complicated then?"

"Yeah, nothing is ever done simply. Though sometimes I wish it was. Though Christmas is a recognized holiday around the world, its celebrated so many different ways. I can't even remember all the interpretations of it now… we studied it once in school for world cultures but it was awhile ago." he rubbed the back of his head. Holly looked to the book in her lap now, she wasn't sure what to say whenever he spoke of schooling. She was taught by her parents and then her grandparents; who was he taught by? "Something wrong?"

"Oh no, I was just thinking about a few things. Genki this may be an odd question but… what language in your world is this book written in?"

"Huh? Well its written in English, I thought about waiting to get the translated version but I figured since I knew English I might as well use it."

"Translated version?"

"Yeah… my native tongue is Japanese. Its quite a bit different then English, but since I was taught both I speak both fluently."

"So I speak English then?"

"Yes, since that's what I'm using now." She stayed silent a moment. Genki watched her unsure of what she was thinking.

"Genki… would you speak your native language for me? I'd like to hear it." He looked surprised a moment then nodded.

"Anata wa ryouri ga jouzu desu ne, Horii!" he spoke with a smile, though he knew she wouldn't even recognize her name in his language he had used the standard pronunciation of the kanji for her anyway. She got a perplexed look on her face then asked,

"What'd you say?" he chuckled,

"I said 'Holly, you are a good cook!'" she blinked at him,

"Wait you said my name in that?"

"Yes, in Japanese your name would be pronounced Horii. Atleast that's the pronunciation from the standard kanji spelling of it. Kanji is the most common and simplest form of writing." he grabbed a stick and wrote the kanji for her name. "This would be the kanji for your name." he then wrote his beside hers, "and this is mine." she immediately noticed he wrote going down and from right to left. She looked thoughtful a moment then took the stick from him and wrote her name in kanji seeing if she could do it. He grinned at her,

"Your native tongue is so different…"

"I'm sure it is for you." he nodded, "would you like to know the meaning of your name in kanji?" she gave him an odd look. "Look the spelling of my name in kanji is broken into two parts, Gen and Ki. My name roughly translates to energetic and full of life. The Kanji the way I wrote it for your name also has two meanings. Depending on the kanji letter used it can differ." she nodded then,

"So what does my name mean in kanji?"

"Well the way I wrote it, it means make good or compensate and clever or adventurous." she gave him a confused look then smiled.

"Not what I was expecting…"

"Perhaps but it does suit you. You are clever and adventurous and you do make things good or compensate for the rest of us." he smiled,

"Yeah I guess I do." Genki rose stretching a bit,

"Well let me know if you have anymore questions. I want to see what I can find around here. Enjoy the book." He grinned at her making her smile.

"Thank you… I will ask if I want to know more." He nodded and headed off, she watched him go and began to think about what he'd just taught her and what else might be so different about his world. After a bit she shook her head and began to read.

* * *

><p>Genki wondered around for a few hours, finding some of the things heed needed to get for the feast but he also found a tree with unusual wood. With a grin he broke off a piece form one of its branches and sat down to test it. Biting it he found it to be soft. Smiling he took out his pocketknife and cut the bark off. He then began to whittle it into the shape he wanted. Once he had that he put it in his pocket with a sigh and put his knife away. He rarely used this knife but he was glad he had it with him now. Seeing the sun dropping in the sky he headed back. When he got back to the edge of the forest he could already smell the wonderful aroma of Holly's good cooking. He put his things down in the designated spot, and noticed the others had found what they needed as well. All that remained now was the fish and meat. Holly smiled seeing him bring his part back; though she would be doing a lot of work for the feast she appreciated the help in gathering things. Soon everyone was fed and happy, they relaxed talking quietly or in Holly's case reading. Genki smiled seeing her still reading that book, Hare noticed it too.<p>

"So Genki my boy, what is that book about? She seems to like it a lot." he glanced over at Hare.

"Its about a woman who become a knight and saves her kingdom. That's just the first book so it's mostly about her trials as a page learning to become a knight."

"Trials huh?"

"Yeah, she went through a lot more then the guys mainly because she had to disguise herself as a boy and then a man as women were not allowed to be knights in that realm. She does change the kingdoms mind though after she saves them all and its revealed that she's a woman."

"Well that's some storyline…"

"So she fakes being a man huh? And no one found out?" Tiger asked gruffly,

"Actually a few guys knew about it before it was revealed, finding out various ways. But it's was very few. And one of them was the prince, which helped her out greatly." Genki smiled,

"She'll finish it then… Holly has always loved books." Suezo stated with a look of amusement, Genki wasn't too surprised by this. Holly seemed the type to like a good book.

*_Too bad she can't come to my world… she'd love some the books there._ * The group finally tired out and went to sleep. Holly seemed tempted to finish the book that night but made herself stop as her eyes were growing tired anyway.

* * *

><p>While the others slept Genki pulled out his piece of wood and began to carve it with his knife. He wasn't sure he could finish it but he wanted to get a jump on it before going to sleep. By the time morning came he was asleep, his carving hidden away. Holly slept in a little before rising to make breakfast. It didn't take long for the others to rise as well. They knew the next day Holly would be working hard on their feast but today they would all get to relax again. As the group split up again, Holly pulled Genki aside to ask him a few questions.<p>

"Say Genki this book is part of a series right?" Suezo heard Holly's question and could only roll his eye. He knew Genki would be in for a long discussion about books. Taking advantage of the distraction he hopped off not wanting to be in another conversation about owning a library some day. He always found her dream amusing though it was earnest enough.

"Yeah it is why?" he seemed confused by the question.

"Do you have the rest?"

"I do… but I only have part of them with me. I do have the rest of the lioness saga though. The others in the series don't focus on her anymore, instead they introduce new characters on top of having the old ones there."

"I see… would you mind…"

"You want the rest of the lioness saga right?" she looked at him shocked a moment then nodded.

"You more then welcome to read it. Let me know when you finish that book and I'll give you the next one." she smiled to him, it was obvious he'd made her day if not her month. She gave into an impulse and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much!"

"Your…welcome…" he was in shock, that had never happened before and it led to his face flushing as he struggled to speak again. "I guess you really like books huh?"

"I love them… they have so many stories to tell and so many new worlds to discover. Someday I would like to have a library of my own." Genki could tell she really was a bookworm by the way she spoke. He'd though cooking was her only interest until now.

"A library huh? Sounds like you'll have a lot of work ahead."

"Yes… but it'll be well worth it. You enjoy books too right?"

"Yes I enjoy them. Though I don't read that often. Its rare I find a series I like now days."

"So you enjoyed this one then?"

"Yeah, it was very well written and holds your attention. This author seems to be good at that in general. I've read several of her books. The immortals saga comes after this one. Though the lioness is mentioned she is not a main character anymore. The new focus is on a young wild magic mage named Diane for short. The one after that is called the protector of the small and it focuses on Keledry, another girl becoming a knight. And the last saga is the trickster's saga, which focuses on the lioness's daughter Ali. Though they all tie in with each other at some point they cover new ground as well."

"Wow it does cover a lot of ground. So many new characters and such a long series." she paused thinking, "are they all written this well?"

"Yes, the writing style stayed the same through out the series. Which made it very enjoyable."

"I hope some day I can read them all…"

"I hope the same thing Holly. If I can ever go back to my world for just one day, and come back here, I'll bring the series with me."

"I'd like that… if that could happen."

"Perhaps we can find a way someday. Until then I can tell you about them, atleast all that I can remember."

"I'd enjoy that thank you." he smiled seeing she was very happy with his decision to be of help. Holly rose to go finish her book while Genki went off to take a relaxing swim.

* * *

><p>When he return he found that she was finished with the book and had moved on to taking an inventory of what they had for the feast. He hung up his shirt and hat to dry, having washed them, and made his way over to her.<p>

"Everything in order?" he asked as she checked through the herbs they had on hand.

"Almost, I'm missing a couple of herbs."

"Are they important?"

"They added to it but they are not the main ones no. But overall all of them are important to get the correct flavor." He sweated a little, he should have known better than to ask that.

"So they build the flavor then."

"Simply put, yes." Genki saw her jot down a note then sighed, he knew she would go looking for those herbs. "I'm going to see if I can find them."

"Mind if I come? I'm not really doing anything right now."

"You can if you want." she turned to him; it was now that she noticed his bare chest. She flushed slightly as she turned to grab his book. Genki walked to his back and dug out the next book for her, handing it to her as he took the one back. She smiled to him though he cheeks remained tinted. She noticed the water dripping from his shirt and sighed. Though he'd washed it there was some obvious work to be done on it. But she would leave that till later. The pair walked off together in search of the herbs she needed.

* * *

><p>It took a few hours of walking to find the final herb. Each had its own environment it preferred; luckily all of those specific areas were within walking distance. Genki was relieved they found the last one; they stopped at a spring for a drink and a short break. Genki found some apples for them to eat, Holly seemed very grateful he had accompanied her now. Though he knew she could handle herself, he'd still have felt bad for making her go alone. She never liked being alone even if she had done it before. She never complained though, but the whole group had seen it. Holly found herself looking over the firm muscles in Genki's chest and abdomen. Shaking herself from her daydream she blushed realizing she had been wondering about things she shouldn't. Though young, he was indeed in great shape; most likely due to the constant fighting and training. Holly could picture him growing into a very attractive man, as he got older. * <em>I never realized how fit he is until now… then again I usually don't see him with his shirt off for this long. Holly pull yourself together this is no time to be fantasizing about your friend<em> * as she scolder herself Genki spoke to her.

"Holly we should get going." though in a daze still she nodded, rising too fast she stumbled. Genki easily caught her though, letting her rest against him. He frowned in concern. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'll be fine… I just stood up too fast…" he continued to hold her waiting for her to feel better. Holly's breath had caught when he had pulled her into his arms. She was glad he hadn't noticed though. Her hand rested on his chest as she tried to steady herself. The feel of his toned muscle made her feel nervous inside. After she regained her balance he let her go, much to her relief and disappointment. *_Why do I feel so strongly all the sudden?_ * She pondered that she followed him back. Genki had noticed her strange behavior by now but wasn't sure what it was about. She had been dizzy so at this point he was thinking she might be ill.

* _Maybe she shouldn't do all the work tomorrow. After all if she is ill then she won't feel very well after doing all that work. If she's not sick then… what was that about?…_ *

* * *

><p>He was left to wonder though as they near their destination. By now the others were back, Tiger and Hare were fighting as usual while Golem and Mocchi could only watch. Suezo was off looking through a perverted magazine again, where he got it no one knew. Holly sighed and walked over to him. Within seconds she snatched it away the walked to the fire.<p>

"Holly!"

"Suezo I told you not to get such perverted things." She threw it into the first making Suezo cry.

"No…. not all the beautiful pictures!" the other guys could only sweat drop as he bawled over this book. Mocchi stood there with a question mark over his head but wasn't sure he should ask since Holly was obviously upset. Genki decided it was best to leave that be. He got some water for the stew she would make then asked quietly for her sewing kit. She stared at him a moment but gave it to him. Though he received some strange looks he went to the tree and took his shirt down. He then set about repairing it the best he could. _* I wouldn't be fair to make her do this… not after everything else she has to do_ * after dinner he was still working on his shirt. He felt a hand on his arm and realized Holly was sitting next to him.

"Let me see it please." he handed it to her with out a second thought. She inspected his work but found that the section he was currently working on needed some work. She gently took the needle and thread from his hand and began to sew that part. "Sometimes you need a different angle and a different style of threading. This hole was far too large for what you were using." her voice gentle and instructive at the same time.

"Thanks… I was hoping to spare you the work but… I only know basics when it comes to cook and sewing."

"That's sweet of you. I enjoy working on such things though, so it's never a burden." he seemed mildly surprised then nodded. The monsters were watching the pair now and knew Holly wouldn't let him refuse the help. He watched her work learning how she sewed stronger stitches then the basics he was doing. Once done, she smiled and handed his shirt back to him. He took it with a smile and put it back on. The group talked for a while before heading to bed. Genki made sure the others were asleep before he worked on his carving, he some how finished it before Holly was to get up.

* * *

><p>He got a few hours of sleep before getting up himself. Rising he walked to where she was and helped with the morning meal. Once everyone was fed the group split up to enjoy themselves while Holly began working on the feast. Genki sighed and walked to where she was working.<p>

"Holly… would you like some help?" his voice soft and tentative. She glanced over at him; something about the way he looked at her made her heart melt. She smiled to him,

"I'd love some thank you." He took a seat next to her, she handed him some vegetables and a knife. With out a word he set about peeling them, knowing she needed this done before anything else. Though it was little more than busy work on his part, anything to keep her from doing all the work was a victory to him. Genki followed her instructions, knowing basics this time around helped a great deal. When he struggled to chop the veggies the way she did he felt her come up behind him. A blush tinted his cheeks as he felt her hands on his guiding him.

"Just let the knife rock back and forth, just like this." she guided his hand moving the veggies forward with the other. "Once you have the motion down its easy to get faster." she smiled, she seemed to enjoy teaching him new things. Something he hadn't noticed before.

"Thank you Holly." she simply smiled in return, once she knew he had the motion she let go and moved back to what she was doing, but not before Genki had noticed the aroma of lavender that drifted from her comforting form. A part of him felt disappointed at the loss of contact but then he figured he could get close to her again some other time. He wasn't the only one that wanted that though. Holly had enjoyed being so close to him, and having him cook along side her was the best thing he could have done for her. The delicious aroma of the food drew the others back to the campfire; each deciding not to be bested by Genki and offered their help as well. Holly just laughed,

"Oh you guys… thanks so much." she let each help; not wanting a fight to break out. Once they were finished they all smiled to Holly, she had still done most of the work.

"Thanks for the food!" the boys chorused making her giggle at this silliness. The guys ate a little slower than normal, enjoying the well-prepared meal. Each of them taking pride in having helped her with this in some way. Holly's gaze wondered to the only human male of the group more than once. She really appreciated how sweet he was being lately and had enjoyed his company. But something more than that had happened, she felt very attracted to him lately. Though she had no idea what had changed she accepted it as a good thing. Now she wondered about him though. * _Does he notice me that way? Or is he just being a gentleman and helping out so much because he sees me do all the work around here?_ * She couldn't answer that in the group context but she planned to speak with him alone. The group had a fun night over all, telling stories, singing, and dancing. Genki had created a game each liked, though it derived form beer pong he adapted it so it would seem more kid friendly. Mocchi enjoyed throwing the small ball he had made into the can. But it was Holly who surprised them all when she was the only one to make it in from ten feet away. Genki just smiled as she blushed form all the attention. * _Wow she's got really good hand eye coordination. Maybe she would be good at pool or basketball too._ * He wasn't sure but he would try it later. He had seen a pool table in the tavern side of an inn they stayed in but hadn't thought to ask her to play at the time. * _Maybe I will ask her the next time we stay at one._ * He glanced over to see Hare stumbling a bit, he had some how obtained some wine and had offered it to the others. Golem and Mocchi were already asleep when Genki smiled to Holly. She looked slightly flushed, and seemed to be having trouble focusing. He wondered if she had too much to drink or if she was just really tired. * _No Holly has always been very responsible I doubt she drank that much._ * He rose carefully knowing the alcohol was affecting him as well though he hadn't had much. He knew all too well that wine was stronger that beer. He walked over to Holly and smiled to her. She turned to him, noticing his presence.

"Holly would you mind taking a walk with me?" his voice soft but he knew she heard it. It took a moment for her brain to register the question but she nodded and rose. She stumbled a little making him move to catch her again. He helped her up and offered his arm to her. She smiled and accepted it as she walked along side him. Tiger watched them go with a smirk _* it's about time kid._ * His attention shifted as Hare half fell on him.

"Grrr… get off me."

"Oh come nnnow… we arrre buddiesss riiight? *_Hiccup_* "

"I am not your 'buddy', now get off me you drunk idiot." Tiger knocked him away but Hare wasn't yet done.

"That wasssn't nice…." he tried to stand but couldn't manage it. Tiger rolled his eyes hoping the moron would fall asleep soon. Suezo just laughed from were he was annoying Tiger more.

"God I hate it when you two drink."

* * *

><p>Genki walked slowly with her knowing she indeed had a little too much. * <em>Perhaps its not the best time for a serious conversation then. I don't want her to say something and not remember it.<em> * He knew the girl was easily embarrassed and figured she would be stressed out enough realizing her mistake in the morning. He brought her to a clearing to sit down; the moon was in front of them next to a small mountain range. The stars sparkling like diamonds in the night sky. Holly smiled,

"Its so beautiful…" he smiled to her, atleast she could talk. He chuckled,

"It is. I figured you'd enjoy seeing it." she glanced over at him, he could see hidden exhaustion in her eyes but he also saw something else. Though he knew she was still under the influence he decided to give her his gift anyway. "I know we couldn't afford to get gifts for each other so I wanted to do something for you."

"That's sweet Genki, you didn't have to. I know you guys appreciate me."

"I know, but I wanted to anyway."

"Is that why you tried to sew your own shirt and helped me cook?" she asked, see seemed confused.

"Partially… though I wasn't very good at either." his voice sounded as though he was frustrated with himself. She gave him a smiled, he hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"Its alright, I appreciate the effort. Besides… I enjoy helping you and the others. And teaching you was fun." he smiled now. Reaching into his pocket her pulled out the carved figure. He took her hand and placed it in her palm. She blinked looking at the carving then smiled. "You made this yourself?"

"Yes, I think you know who it is."

"Yes, it's the lioness." she looked it over amazed at the sheer detail he had put into it. He had everything right, from her special sword to her shield and clothing, even her facial expression. "Its beautiful Genki! Thank you so much!" she hugged him then, he eagerly returned it. His hand caressing her back, enjoying her being so close and open with him.

"One more thing Holly. If you enjoy the series so much then its yours." she pulled back looking startled.

"Genki as you sure? I mean they are yours…"

"Its alright, I want you to have them. Its obvious you enjoy them a great deal. Even more then I did." he smiled his hand moving to her side making her blush.

"Alright, if you are sure. Thank you! It means so much to me." he smiled, pulling her into another hug.

"I know. And I'm sure you'll have that library some day. This will help get you started." she giggled,

"You are so sweet." she pulled back again but this time her eyes filled with joy. She leaned forward giving him a soft peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it." he blushed,

"But… I don't have anything for you in return…" she looked slightly dejected now.

"Yeah you do. You give if to me every day." she looked at him quizzically.

"What are you talking about?"

"Holly the love you show for everyone you give freely. I really appreciate it and I also appreciate you teaching me even though I'm sure I have frustrated you on many days." she blushed slightly,

"But if I do it all the time then its not that special is it?"

"Does it have to be?"

"I guess not…" she looked at the night sky then smiled, "it's getting late…"

"We'll get back then."

* * *

><p>He stood, but soon found her struggling to stand. Still slightly tipsy she lost her balance and ended up in his arms again. Her hand coming to rest on his chest and she leaned against him. "You alright?"<p>

"Yeah… I guess I had too much to drink…" her face lit with a blush as her hand caressed his chest. His breath caught with this touch.

"Its alright… its not something you do that often. No harm done."

"Yes but I shouldn't be so irresponsible…"

"Holly you are always responsible. Enjoying yourself one night isn't going to hurt. Besides you aren't completely drunk or anything. Just a little tipsy, its alright." he stroked her back comfortingly. "If it makes you feel better, I won't let the others know you had a little too much. Besides I doubt they will be awake before afternoon as plastered as they were." she looked up at him now, a smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you… I'd appreciate that. I don't think I'd hear the end of it if they knew." he nodded, Holly stood up a bit more now, she caught his eyes with her own. She saw calmness in them she had missed before. Unable to stop herself she leaned in and let her lips meet his in a soft kiss. Genki's eyes widened but soon he returned the kiss. The couple made out for a few minutes, long hidden emotions coming to the surface. Genki panted as he watched her curiously. He'd never expected her to do that, but he was glad for it.

"Holly…"

"I'm sorry… I just…"

"Its alright. You care for me don't you?" she looked over at him her eyes still glaze from the alcohol, but he could see love in them.

"Yes, I do care for you. I… I love you…" he smiled, he then leaned forward again whispering.

"I love you as well Holly." his voice very soft, he could see in her eyes that she had heard him clearly. He met her in another kiss, holding her up as he did. Her knees threatening to give out as she felt the passion he had for her. When the kiss ended Holly felt like she was in a daze, she knew what she wanted and it wasn't going back to camp right now.

"Genki… lets stay here… for awhile longer, please?" he smiled,

"Sure Holly. If you get tired let me know."

"I'll be fine for awhile." she leaned against him, enjoying his arm around her. She felt safe by his side, and knew he would always be there for her. "Genki how long… have you felt his way about me?" He could tell the alcohol was starting to where off now.

"A while… more than a few months. What about you?"

"Probably longer than you. I noticed it before you left." he nodded his understanding.

"Holly… do you want to be together?"

"Yes I do. I wasn't sure if you…"

"I do. I love being by your side." she smiled to him again. He felt her hand slip up to his chest again, lightly caressing him through his shirt. He smiled to her, a smile gracing her own lips. in the next moment she slid her hand under his shirt caressing the flesh of his chest and stomach. He was shocked for a moment then shook his head. She gave him a questioning glance but soon found that he was removing his shirt. "If you wanted to touch all you had to do was ask." she blushed noticing a tint on his cheeks as well. He set his shirt aside as her hand explored the bare skin before her. His mouth connecting with hers again pulling her into another passionate kiss. She felt his hands on her sides caressing lightly, a shiver ran through her. She sighed softly against him, he took advantage of this to slip his tongue into her mouth. She eagerly accepted it letting her own tongue dance with his. After a bit they parted to catch their breath it was then that Holly noticed something. Genki flushed seeing her eyes trail over him.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to excite you so."

"Its alright, its bound to happen."

"Perhaps… but still I don't want to give you false hope."

"Holly, you really think I'm expecting you to bed me?" she noticed a sincere look in his eyes then shook her head.

"No, but that doesn't mean I should tease you."

"you are hardly teasing me." he smiled, his hand stoping to rest on her hip. "do you wish to stop then?" she looked at him, he seemed concerned and confused.

"no… I… I want…" she shook her head again. He saw the distress in her eyes and pulled her into an embrace.

"its alright. please, tell me what you want Holly." she hesitated again but finally said.

"I want you to touch me too…" her voice so soft he barely heard it, he could tell she was embarrassed and somewhat scared. when he didn't recoil she glanced up into his eyes.

"if that's what you want, then I will. I just want you to be sure of this." he felt her hand move down to caress his belly again.

"I'm sure Genki." he nodded, his hands moving up her sides again. He felt her shiver as she closed her eyes. His hands moved to caress her upper chest and stomach but he waited before touching her breast. When he saw the look in her eyes he already knew he had permission. He let his hands very softly move over her breast, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her. All her exhaustion was forgotten in this wondrous moment. After a bit he had her vast and tunic off of her; the white shirt she always wore the only thing between him and her delicate flesh. He didn't ask her to remove it though, he wouldn't, if she wanted to do so she would do it on her won and tell him to. He gasped as Holly's hand made its way down to rub his growing bulge. * _Oh… now you are teasing Holly…_ * he didn't voice it but he did get her back by unbuttoning the top button her he shirt so he could kiss and nip her neck. Holly moaned again she reached up and took his hands leading them to the next button. he took the hint and began to undo her shirt. Has he did he felt her shiver again; he moved to kiss the base of her neck. After removing her shirt his hands found there way to her sides and belly, caressing her soft skin. After a few more minutes they moved up to play with her breasts again. He felt her pull back seeing he shake her head. "Genki… I…" he moved his hands back to her sides and spoke gently to her.

"Its alright. What is it Holly?"

"Can we stop I… I don't want things to get too out of hand…" he could sense fear in her voice, he kissed her softly and stopped. His hands now just resting on her sides. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"Its alright, if you aren't ready for anything else that's fine."

"But… I aroused you… and now you…" her eyes drifted to the tent in his pant for a moment then looked away as her face became heated with a blush.

"Its alright. I can deal with that. I'm not going to force you to go any further." he could tell she was grateful. "Do you want to go back to camp?" she nodded, he sighed. "Alright let me handle this and we can head back. Just stay here alright?" she nodded, looking down at her lap in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>He wondered off to deal with his erection as she thought about what just happened. Picking up her shirt she put it back on. * <em>I can't believe I did that… is it cause of the alcohol? Or perhaps my hormones? I'm glad he stopped but still it's not fair to him. Leading him on like that, I'm sure he thought he'd get to do something…<em> * she pulled her tunic back on and then put her vest on. * _I really should make it up to him some how. I'm sure he's disappointed… I just can't do… what he desires…_ * she glanced over seeing him coming back. Thanks to her efforts it hadn't taken him long to deal with his problem. He helped her up letting her lean against him.

"Genki… I'll make this up to you… I shouldn't have led you on like that…"

"Holly… its alright really. I don't mind; I'm just glad you trust me and know that if you want me to stop I will."

"It doesn't mean I should be teasing you like that."

"Maybe but its not so bad. I'd rather endure some teasing then to not get the chance to show you my feelings. I don't expect you to bed me or do anything like that. I was a little surprised you trusted me enough to let me touch you like that. But I'm grateful for that trust." he seemed content for the moment; though it confused her she left it alone. She knew it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"I'm not even sure why I did that myself…" he glanced over at her noticing she looked ashamed.

"Holly, don't feel bad. You did nothing wrong." she looked back at him startled; obviously she didn't expect he would notice. "Maybe the reason you did it is because you want to be closer to me and trust me fully. Just like I trust you."

"Are you saying you'd strip if I asked you to?" she blushed profusely as she asked making him chuckle. A blush lit his face as well,

"I would if you wanted me to. I trust you, and I know you won't hurt me Holly. I have nothing to hide from you." he noticed her grow uncomfortable, "and I realize you would never ask that of me."

"What if I was drunk?" her bangs fell forward now.

"That's a different story. I would only do as you ask if you are sober and know what you are asking."

"Thank you…"

"Holly do you trust me?" she looked over at him then nodded. "Then you should know I would never take advantage of you."

"I know… I… I just am not sure what I want right now. I know what my body wants…"

"I know. I feel the same way, but I will also listen to my heart Holly. I hope you do the same." she watched him a moment then smiled.

"You make things so simple at times."

"I try to. Would you like to stay with me tonight? I promise nothing else will happen."

"I would love to. Just as long as Suezo never see it."

"I don't think he'll be up for awhile after we get up." she nodded, the pair walking over to enjoy a good nights rest together. Each hoping this was the start of a deeper relationship. Holly knew that this was her favorite holiday she had ever spent with them. Genki had given her the best present of all, his love and trust, and that she would always cherish.

* * *

><p><em>AAN: well took longer than it should have but its finally done… though completely late lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it! <em>


	2. New Years Fest

_AAN: just had to do a quick story here, run off of Tournament fest. _

**New Year Fest**

Genki had waited patiently the past year. He knew she would be more open to new ideas once they were a couple for a while. Though she was timid about new and sometimes unusual things she trusted him. Some how managing to conspire with Hare he got them a room to share for this New Years Eve night. Genki bought some wine for them to share, as the group got drunk in the common area connecting their rooms, the pair could only sweat watching their antics. He poured her a small glass of wine and cast a smile her way.

"Genki… I'm not sure about this… remember I had too much last time…"

"Relax, you ate already and as long as you sip it you'll be fine. Once glass won't hurt anything." she watched him with a searching gaze then nodded,

"Alright… but only one." he smiled,

"Holly I'm glad you were willing to stay with me tonight."

"I trust you, I know you won't do anything I don't want you to." he moved to hold her with one arm as he sipped his wine.

"Holly, would you want to have a job of your won or would you prefer to stay at home for the most part?" the pair had spoken of marriage on several occasions but never very in depth.

"Either is fine Genki. Though if I could I would enjoy either cooking for a restaurant or doing something else with my hands." she looked up at him, "you don't mind my wanting a job do you?"

"No, I don't mind at all. I would never stop you from working Holly. What ever you choose as a career I will support you in." she smiled, taking a sip of her wine before responding.

"Thank you, your so supportive Genki. I'm not sure what I would do with out you some times. You really keep me motivated." he blushed slightly,

"I'm sure you could manage on your own. Your not helpless by any means." by the time Holly had finished her glass the monsters were passed out from drinking too much. Holly felt very relaxed but not tipsy like she had been before. Genki rose pulling her to her feet; he had danced with her through out the night and had enjoyed himself immensely. One thing he wasn't sure of was if she would accept what he had in mind.

* * *

><p>He lead her out to the balcony, she smiled as he bowed. Taking his hand she followed his lead in the dance they now shared, enjoying the quietness. The music that filled the night sky sounded both mysterious and jubilant, making the pair used a faster style. When the music shifted to a calmer rhythm they slowed into a comfortable and romantic dance. Holly blushed feeling the heat of his body radiating into hers, she knew slow dancing could be erotic if the pair chose, but Genki never pushed her into that and she didn't try to make it so either. After the song ended he stepped back and bowed to her. She returned it with a smile, the smile soon turned into a gasp as Genki went down on one knee before her.<p>

"My lady." he smiled, she gave him her had which he kissed softly. He then pulled a small box covered in red velvet form his pocket. He heard another gasp escape her lips, this one much stronger. "Holly, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" she stared at the open box, the small diamond sparkling in the moonlight like a star in the sky.

"Yes Genki!" she nearly threw herself at him, but he managed to slip the ring on her finger first. He felt her embrace grow much tighter then any they had previously shared. He returned it gently whispering,

"You have made me the luckiest man in this world tonight." she pulled back with a smile, tears of joy in her eyes. Leaning in she kissed him softly, letting him feel the love and joy she felt. He returns the kiss, letting her decide what she wanted to become of it. After a moment she pulled back again and whispered,

"Lets go to our room."

* * *

><p>He simply nodded and followed her; she closed the door as he lit the lamps they had. He heard the lock click and wondered if she was afraid Hare might get up and come to embarrass he. Shrugging it off he took his boots off, giving his feet a rest. Though it was rare for him he also removed his hat. Sitting down on the bed he watched her as she removed her travelers vest and boots. The thing he didn't expect was that she let her hair down and also took her tunic off.<p>

"Genki… would you take your shirt off tonight?"

"Sure." he removed it, tossing it over where his hat was. Holly smiled, something in her smile made him shiver with delight. She took a seat next to him, her hand moving to his abdomen to caress there softly. His flesh shuddered under her touch, but she knew he enjoyed it. She leaned in to kiss his neck, her lips playing softly over his bare skin. "Holly?" she heard confusion in his voice and could only smile,

"Genki I can't express in words how happy I am that you love me so much." she paused making sure he was listening, "you've done so much for me, and you are always ready to do more. I just don't know how to thank you for all you've done."

"Holly, your saying yes was more then enough thanks. I'm just glad you felt the same way." she smiled again, pulling back in favor of gazing into his eyes.

"Perhaps, but I'd like to do something for you in appreciation. I may not be able to express it in words but I'm sure I can express it another way." he could see in her eyes what she meant, her face turning red as she spoke those words.

"Only if you are certain you want this now. I would never make you…"

"I know… but I think its time now." she leaned in and began kissing his neck again, progressing down his chest. Her mouth moving to suck lightly at his nipples knowing they were somewhat sensitive. Genki moaned, between her mouth and the soft, steady caressing from her hands she was getting to him. His hands moved up her torso to her breast to massage her there. She responded with a soft moan of pleasure pulling back to move them to her shirts top button. Getting the idea he soon had her shirt lying on the floor. Being more aggressive this time he moved his hands over her soft flesh listening to her cries of pleasure to ensure he was doing what he needed to be. Her bra came off soon after; he met no resistance though she was flushed. He smiled whispering,

"Your so very beautiful." this only made her flush more but his lips soon teased and pleasures her. She never realized how good this could feel until now. Yes they had fooled around before and he had touched her bare chest then but it didn't feel this good then. She didn't question it now though, her mind not willing to put out the effort. Her hand moved down his body to rub the growing bulge between his legs. He had made no effort to hide it; he knew she would touch him there. She had done so before but it was mostly teasing for him. This time though he felt her undo his pants and push them down. He easily rid himself of them along with his underwear, which she was pushing out of her way as well. Free of the clothing his manhood stood proudly before her. She wasted no time in stroking him, memorizing the feel of him. He on the other hand worked to remove her pants now, made harder by the immense pleasure he was experiencing. Somehow he managed to remove them and her underwear. She moaned and gasped as his fingers found her sensitive folds. She let him explore though, not willing to lose the pleasure of the moment. After awhile he mounted her, she made no attempt to stop him. He saw her smile and nod, giving her permission. He returned the smile and gave her a passionate yet loving kiss as he moved within her. She adjusted to him well, not feeling as much pain as she thought she might. * _Maybe that's a sign_ * she thought as the pleasure of their love making course through her. Part of her wished it would never end, and she showed her love and appreciation through their activities. Genki couldn't stop peppering her with kisses and complimenting her for some reason. But she saw no reason to complain about sure wonderful things.

* * *

><p>The pair tired themselves out soon enough; as they lay next to each other panting Genki had a thought cross his mind. * <em>I wonder if she knew this would happen…<em> * she just smile dot him, something told him she indeed knew.

"Genki lets keep this between us alright?"

"I'm not going to brag you know…"

"I know but if Suezo found out…"

"I don't want to know what he'd do. Don't worry… I'm not going to say a word." she smiled and nodded. She could only giggle as he fell asleep. * _Men… they are so eager to bed a woman but they are just as eager to sleep. I'm glad this happened though… and I'm glad I thought ahead to this possibility._ *

"Goodnight Genki, thank you for giving me the best new years ever!" he smile din his sleep making her suspect he'd heard her some how. Soon she joined him, letting the exhaustion of their efforts take her into the world of dreams.

* * *

><p><em>AAN: yep a short one and just in time. Hope you all enjoyed it! Happy new years guys<em>!


	3. Fruit Fest

_AAN: Another one for first fruits, which I mentioned as a holiday in another story for the monster world, occurs around Easter so it works. _

**Fruit Fest**

Holly smiled as the group walked along in the forest. Spring was always such a wonderful time, the flowers blooming and birds singing. Everything seemed far more cheerful in spring; she'd always assumed it was because winter was always so hard. But it could always have been the nice fresh air and warm sunshine as well. Holly hummed softly to herself as they walked; the group always seemed to enjoy her humming though she never sang for them. Genki fell back to take her hand, lacing their fingers together. Holly looked over at him with a loving smile, which he returned with one of his grins. Since their engagement the couple had been becoming closer than ever. In some ways Genki suspected their friends might be jealous of him but they never interfered if they were.

"Hey look at that!" Suezo called, causing the coupe to look forward, they could see a young boy struggling to haul a cartful of barely up a hill. Golem moved forward seeing this knowing the young man was about to lose his load. Sure enough he stumbled and lost his hold on the cart. But before it could go far Golem stopped it.

"Gee mister, thank you. I don't know what I would have done if that had gone back down the hill." The boy smiled to the rock giant who returned his smile.

"Golem is happy… to help… let me carry it… to the top…"

"That'd be wonderful mister Golem! Thank you so much!" Golem carried the art to the top of the hill for the boy, the group followed behind him. They all knew he enjoyed helping others, and no one would spoil his moment.

"There you… go…"

"Thank you so much!" he glanced over seeing the others now. "Are you all travelers?"

"Yes, were on our way to the next tournament right now."

"That's cool, I wish I could enter but there's too much work to do right now." Holly nodded in response knowing how things were during this season.

"I see the barley harvest has begun. I'm sure you'll be busy for a little while then. I remember it taking nearly a week to bring in the first of the crops." The boy nodded,

"Yeah, its just… well my grandpa is real sick so I have to do everything he normally would. I'm not even sure I'm doing it right at the moment." Holly felt sympathy for the young man, "Right now I need to get this load to town though, if I sell it I can get him some medicine." Holly glanced around at the gang; everyone nodded. Genki then stepped forward and place a hand on the boy shoulder.

"How about we help you out? We could use a break form traveling anyway, and you look like you could use some help."

"Wow you'd really do that for me? I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"It's fine were happy to do it, right guys?" Everyone nodded,

"And while they help you I'll make sure your grandfather is alright." Holly smiled to him,

"Gee that'd be swell… thank you all so much. Oh my names Todd, sorry I didn't say it sooner."

"That's alright, I'm Holly."

"I'm Genki and you already met Golem."

"Tiger's the name."

"Suezo."

"Mocchi!"

"And I'm Hare, looks like we have quite a bit to do. So lets get going, after all your grandfather needs his medicine."

"Yeah!" the boy nodded then began to pull the cart again towards town. Genki moved up beside him and gave him a hand. It was obvious the boy was already worn out. Genki smiled at him as he received a quizzical look; the two talking without words, and then moving on with their task. Holly shook her head; she never had understood how Genki got along with everyone so quickly.

* * *

><p>The trek to town wasn't that far, and with Hare's skills they easily sold the barley at a good price. Holly found the much needed medicine easily enough, and the group headed back after Todd bought a few supplies. Genki and Todd seemed to get along quite well despite the age difference. Genki may have been older but he was always good at relating to people of various ages. It didn't take more than an hour to arrive at Todd village. He led the group to his grandfather's house, and Holly promptly wished to see him. Todd lead her inside, the others following except for golem who was far too large. Holly glanced over to the source of the coughing to find an elderly man sitting at a table reading.<p>

"Todd who is this you have brought with you?" His grandfather sounded bout exhausted and exasperated.

"I met them on the way to town, they helped me with my load. And then help me sell it and find the medicine you needed."

"Is this true?"

"Yes, we saw he needed some help. We are more than happy to help you with the harvest as well." Holly offered with a smile, the others nodding behind her. She could see the smile in the elder's eyes and knew he was grateful even before he spoke.

"Thank you, I'm glad for the help. We have several who are sick and we were worried that we could not get the harvest in on time. Early plants often go bad faster because they ripen so early."

"Were happy to help." Genki grinned, then he was always happy to lend a hand. Holly pulled out the medicine and gave Todd's grandfather the much-needed dose. He took it would out complaint then smiled to her.

"I think I will rest awhile. Todd can show you everything you will need." He head off to his bed as the rest followed Todd outside. He led them to the shed and gave them to tools they would need. Holly rolled her sleeves up knowing this would be a hot job. The group followed Todd's instructions and began to harvest the barley in the nearby field.

* * *

><p>For the next three days the group continued their work. Holly broke off at various points to make them some meals with the other women but always returned to work along side them. When they finished the entire village prepared a feast in celebration. Holly aided the women in preparing it though they told her she didn't have to. Once ready everyone gathered around a large bonfire, sitting on blankets they shared the food and enjoyed their time together. Holly remained near Genki though she was asked to dance a few times. He grabbed her attention,<p>

"Holly you can dance with them you know, I'm not going to be jealous."

"I know, I just wanted to dance with you first."

"Then why didn't you say so?" He pulled her up to her feet and joined the group of dancers. He'd been watching them for a while now so he had the motions down. Holly aided him when she needed to but she noticed he seemed good at imitating the others as well. Holly indeed danced with a few other men that night and Genki a few other ladies. But each trusted the other so neither was worried about anything happening.

When they retired for the night Genki felt Holly snuggled close to him. He smiled, though he was sore and tired he always loved having her at his side.

"Genki, thank you. Tonight was wonderful."

"Your welcome. You know I love making you happy."

"You didn't just make me happy, you made the whole village happy. Volunteering to help them with the harvest was the best thing you could have done for them. The first fruits harvest is always hard when you lose people to harvest."

"I'm just glad we could help." he kissed her gently then relaxed next to her. They knew they'd have to be on their way in the morning but Genki knew he'd always remember the bond they shared during the harvest festival that call first fruits.

* * *

><p><em>AAN: yep I know it's late… and short. Not much to say about first fruits as it is a short thing. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it! <em>


	4. Heart Fest add on

_AAN: doing this one for rockyraodsmith, I wasn't going to post it since it was so late but she insisted so hear it is. Enjoy!_

_**Heart Fest**_

Genki felt as though a ton of bricks have been dropped on him. He'd forgotten about a very special day and now he feared it was far too late. Valentines day was the very next day and he had nothing to give Holly. Though he desperately wanted to give her something he had no idea what to do. He knew the stores would be sold out of chocolate boxes by now and finding flowers would also be hard. He really didn't want to disappoint his fiancé though, and it made him feel horrible that that might be the case. He smiled seeing Mocchi running after a butterfly, the young monster hadn't changed much in their travels. He was still just as hyper as ever. Seeing him reminded Genki of something, but he had to move quickly if he was to finish it. He headed off to the market before Holly returned from her shopping trip. Making quick work of finding the ingredients he needed. After returning he received a suspicious glance form Holly who seemed to wonder what he'd been doing. He just flashed her his trademark grin though, which made her smile.

After dinner Holly and he had retired to their room, it'd taken awhile for Suezo to calm down about this arrangement but some how the young woman had convinced him it was all right.

"Genki… are you sure you don't mind waiting for me… I mean we are engaged but still I feel like I'm holding you back."

"Holly, don't worry about it. You know I don't really mind. I'll wait for you to be ready to actually marry me. It doesn't have to happen right away, just knowing you will is enough." Holly shifted to snuggle with him now, resting her head again his chest. His arms moved around her instinctually, knowing she wanted to be held. He planned to get up before her in the morning to make his gift. He hoped that she had already made hers or this would become tedious.

* * *

><p>Before dawn he rose, sneaking out of the room and her hold to make his gift. Finding the kitchen for the inn he asked if he could use the stove to make his gift. The inn's chef nodded approval and left him to what he was going to do. Genki set about making his batch of sweets. He knew Holly hadn't likely had anything like this before but he hoped it'd be too her liking. The inn's chef watched him from a distance and asked to try one once he finished. After which Genki was obliged to gift the recipe to him. After he finished his gift he placed it in a nice box, and then returned to bed. Holly didn't seem to notice his return in the least.<p>

* * *

><p>He and Holly spent some time together before lunch in which they parted ways for a bit. Later that night the pair went out to dinner, Genki paid for it with some of the earnings from the tournaments. Once the pair returned to the inn Genki went to get his gift for her, Holly already had hers in hand. She raised a brow seeing his gift, unsure of what it could be. She knew he was forgetful so he likely had gotten it last second but the box told her it didn't come from a store. With out questioning it Holly handed her gift to him as he took a seat. He did the same with her, flashing he a smile.<p>

"Happy Valentines Day Holly!"

"Happy Valentines Day to you too, Genki!" Genki opened his box to find a dozen delicious looking chocolates, no doubt made days before his gift. They all looked great and had varied flavors based on their looks. He chose one and carefully ate it enjoying the smoothness of the chocolate. "Do you like them?" He glanced her way noticing she seem nervous.

"Yes, they're great! You're a real chocolate tier Holly." he grinned at her, Holly returning it with a smile though a blush was present on her face.

"I'm glad." she continued to smile as she opened his gift. a small gasped exiting her lips as she looked down at the carefully prepared sweet cakes he'd made her. "They look just like Mocchi…"

"Their sweet cakes. I'm not sure if you have had them before but I hope you like them." Holly picked one up and carefully took a bite. The pink colored rice cake was filled with a wonderfully sweet and smooth bean paste. Holly couldn't help but eat the whole thing once she and one bite. Genki just chuckled seeing her reaction. "I guess you like them alright."

"Thank you, these are wonderful. Did you make them?"

"Yeah, my mom taught me along time ago. Their actually name is a Sakura Mochi, because they are wrapped in a cherry leaf. Then tend to be seasonal because of that but there are others kinds of mochi as well."

"Is that why you said Mocchi's name was sweet cake?"

"Yes, he looks like one doesn't he?"

"Yes I guess he does." she let out a musical giggle making Genki smile. "Thank you for taking the time to make these… I was afraid you'd just buy something."

"Honestly if I hadn't forgotten till yesterday I probably would have. But I'm glad this worked out better."

"I had wondered if you'd remember…. I'm glad you did." She leaned in and gave him a tender kiss. Genki returned it; he always enjoyed spending time with her.

"This is the best valentine's I've ever had." Genki whispered to her, "thank you Holly."

"Same here… no need to thank me. I'm sure it'll get better as the night goes on." She led him into there room with out another word. The sweets taking up residence on the dresser, but something just as sweet pervading their minds long into the night.

* * *

><p><em>AAN: kinda short but I though it was cute. Hope you enjoyed it! <em>


End file.
